


《当一个魔女决定去死》

by MaxineMcDavid



Category: srrx, 声入人心
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxineMcDavid/pseuds/MaxineMcDavid
Summary: *重要角色代玮，涉及cp：南北双一&小凡高&向棋*该魔女AU指代不老不死的魔女和会老会死的人类的设定*架空黑童话，有私设，OOC，勿上升正主
Relationships: 蔡程昱/张超, 高杨/黄子弘凡, 龚子棋/李向哲 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	《当一个魔女决定去死》

破晓时分，魔女森林的天空有着白里透红的气色。

来不及换黑袍子的代玮从树洞里冲出来，左手拎一只睡眼惺忪的猫头鹰，右手抱一本破旧的魔法书，茫然四顾，惊觉森林中央的空地已经蒸腾起了零星的光点。“完蛋了完蛋了，要迟到了。”代玮嘟囔着，定睛一看，发现更糟糕的还在后头。

从图书馆前往中央祭坛的必经之路上，一道火光冲天而起，浓烟翻滚，隔着几公里都能闻到枝叶焦糊的味道。

代玮手法娴熟地给猫头鹰顺毛，后者站在小臂上，发出一阵享受的呼噜声，下一秒就被倒拎了起来。代玮抡圆了胳臂，把惊魂未定的猫头鹰在空中甩了整整三圈，一把从树梢尖尖扔出去： **“去吧翠花！我要吃煎饼！”**

晕头转向的翠花从离地几百丈的树梢做自由落体，嘴里叽叽喳喳地辱骂某图书管理员颐指气使，奴役魔法生物。

**“翠花！飞啊！别摔死啦！”**

猫头鹰这才想起来自己会飞，在亲吻大地前哗地展开双翅，一个挣扎拐回空中，头一仰扎进浓密的树林里，留给代玮一道幽怨的残影。

糟糕，太阳快升起来了。

确认了方位，代玮抱着魔法书从树梢一跃而下，动作轻巧地踩在一个又一个枝头。 头顶的天空叠涂上一层又层胭脂红，离火光冲天的区域越来越近，金属碰撞和土石崩裂的声响也愈发清晰，代玮无奈地摇摇头——果不其然，某些闲着没事儿干的家伙一大清早就开始聚众斗殴。他手一翻，从虚空中抓出一个麻袋。 眼一闭，心一横，加速冲进了浓烟里。

-

身形修长的男性魔女悬在空中，周围的空气里飘着点点星尘。 战意在空地上方拉扯，魔女能量激化到极致的龚子棋已完全金属化，双手一合，削尖的钢铁藩篱拔地而起，破开地面织成大网的绿藤，直冲天际，分秒间，篱上流动的金属液铸成了一道高温屏障。 不知何时，龚子棋肩头出现了一发手持火箭炮，充能中的火箭炮造出一个隐隐发紫的气旋，炮口对准了半里开外的绿堡。

就是你了！闲着没事儿干只会打架的家伙！

代玮秉着就近原则，冲向面容兴奋到扭曲的龚子棋。 图书管理员可不管你的火箭炮和钢铁堡垒，被逮到就要认命。正准备开炮轰个爽的龚子棋眼前一黑，被代玮套了麻袋。代玮单手拎着和他一般身形还金属化了的龚子棋，原地起跳，跃上距自己最近的树，脚尖一点飞出去好远，马力全开地奔向森林中央的祭台。

半晌没听到动静的李向哲散开藤蔓，环顾四周，连个金属渣渣都没见到，登时一阵明媚的忧伤袭来：打架打了这么久，赢得居然如此轻易吗？

然而这一地狼藉还得自己收拾。

李向哲单膝跪地，双手在地面轻轻一按，被炮火夷平的焦土翻出绿芽，烧焦的树干生出嫩肉枝桠，像一个回拨的时钟，将万物复原。

一群群早已对魔女干架见怪不怪的魔法生物从藏身之处跑出来，迎着高悬的红日，开始了在魔女森林里平凡的一天。其中也包括叼着一袋煎饼路过的翠花。

李向哲的视角里，图书馆那只花色熟悉的猫头鹰看到自己后居然忘记了飞行，双翅一收，险些从空中掉下来。看来哥几千岁了还是魅力不减啊——身材健美的男性魔女十分自豪。

捂着双眼的翠花正和煎饼一起自由落体，心想： **死变态！能不能把衣服穿上！**

-

森林中央是一大片寸草不生的空地，空地中央是破败的祭台，像个百年未经修葺的坟茔。空地与森林的交界处散落着东倒西歪的石碑，造型千奇百怪，碑上的文字和图案早已被时间消磨得难以辨认。 “在不老不死的魔女森林里，被遗忘妥实是一件幸事。”代玮扶正一块碎得只剩半截的石碑，喃喃道。

魔法书被扔到祭台中央，一道光柱随之升起，直通天际。一阵阵的能量波动以光柱为中心向四周散开，祭台仿佛获得意识活了过来。不知何时魔法书悬到半空，啪地一声打开，书页被一只无形的手哗哗翻动。空地四周的枯木也随之化为星星光点，汇入中心的光柱。

祭台上，一个人形绰约可见。

代玮正悠闲地坐在自己带来的黑麻袋上，肩头停着气喘吁吁的翠花，手握热乎乎的煎饼吃得正香，时不时抬头望一眼祭台中央正逐渐成型的新成员。

祭台上空，日出如一幅梦境里才有的壮丽画卷，在天际绽然盛开刺目红光，成色渐深，又在饱和到极致的瞬间返还为最原始的白，干干净净，清清白白——看样子，会是晴朗的一天呢。吃饱的代玮心情愉快，用翠花擦擦手，拖着装有龚子棋的麻袋走上祭台。

天边最后一抹红色被吞没，光柱也随之消散。 留在祭台中央的是一位瘦削的黑皮少年，从头到脚衣冠齐整，让代玮十分欣慰——至少这次不是裸着来的——新人怀抱破烂的魔法书，满脸迷茫，开口就是经典三连：

**我是谁？**

**你是谁？**

**我们在哪儿？**

代玮戴上单片眼镜，笑眯眯地回道：

**你是魔女。**

**我是魔女。**

**我们在魔女森林。**

新人还是一脸迷茫。代玮不再废话，上前翻开少年怀里的破书，第一页就是三条魔女生存守则：

**一、魔女不老不死；二、魔女能力只在魔女森林内成立；三、魔女不可影响人类世界进程，包括生死。**

“能力...是什么，我也有能力吗？”少年似懂非懂地翻开第二页，刹那间，书页上繁复的“花纹”迸发出光芒，根本不需要他读懂，无数画面与声响硬生生地灌进了他的脑海里。

少年瞪圆了眼，正努力消化着涌现在脑子里的大量信息。代玮边把敲晕的龚子棋从麻袋里拖出来，边说：“这下子明白情况了吧？”

“通过翻魔法书直接读取前任魔女留下的知识——这就是魔女传承。一般来说，每页书都记录了一个魔女，你手里这本有好几百页呢，嘿前辈还挺多。”

“你可以坐在这儿慢慢翻，等他醒来，”代玮啪啪扇了昏迷中的龚子棋几巴掌，见没有反应，只好道，“完蛋，之前下手太狠，估计这一时半会儿也醒不来... ...”语气倒是蛮轻快，毫无歉疚之意。 “你可以先在这儿慢慢翻书，好好学习，给自己起个名字，设计个住所。等这家伙醒了，就让他带你去森林里逛逛，认识一下其他小伙伴。”

代玮把龚子棋平放在祭台上，自己盘腿坐下，百无聊赖地观察起了翻书的新同伴——获得大量魔女传承的少年逐渐展露出性格特征，这一个显然比较活泼。翻个书而已，表情精彩纷呈，还自言自语，页数过半才第一次停下来提问：

“前辈我有问题！人，我是指人类，到底是什么？”

闻言，代玮把揉成毛球的猫头鹰往空中一甩：“去吧翠花，再买点煎饼，这次多刷点酱！”等翠花幽怨的背影消失在林间才回答道：

“人类的外形与魔女没有差别，但没有魔女能力。” “人被时间这一概念束缚，要定期进食和休息来维持生存，且会老会死。” “还有一点，也是非常重要的一点——”

“人，是一种没有希望就无法存活的生物。”

“听上去很脆弱，对吧？”代玮像是想起了什么似地噗呲一笑，“不好意思，不好意思，突然想到一些很有意思的东西。”气质腼腆的前辈魔女取下单片眼镜用袖口擦拭，嘴角浮现出意味不明的笑： “小家伙，想听一个关于人类的故事吗？”

“保证有趣。”

人类像一份诱人饵料，佐以一个新生魔女对世界的期望，在少年的脑海中展现出无穷的可能和故事性，而想象力抗拒着理性，连获得传承后敏锐起来的直觉都拦不住他应允。接下来，他从前辈口中听到了一个比记忆里任何战争乃至疫病都要血腥的离奇故事。

**“20岁生日当天，人类张超许下了一个永远不可能实现的愿望。”**

**“他要谋杀一个魔女。”**

以“旁观者”的姿态叙述一个故事并剖析其深层含义，使听者误以为这就事情的全貌。话术与视角的欺骗性，是图书管理员代玮给新人魔女上的第一课。

（以下为代玮第一视角叙述，对话将用（）标示）

20岁生日当天，人类张超许下了一个不可能实现的愿望：他要谋杀一个魔女。（新人：可魔女不是不老不死吗？代玮：靠你别打岔，等我讲完。）

咳咳，张超，是一个在幼崽时期就被魔女捡回来的人类，生理性别为男，被发现的时候正在襁褓里牙牙乱叫，还不会说话。捡到他的魔女不知是出于好奇，还是真的不忍心，决定把人类幼崽带回家中，并亲手养了起来。

可人类是一种多么脆弱的生物啊。幼崽时期更是弱到极致，小磕小碰都要嗷嗷乱叫。 如果把头拧下来，是真的会死掉哦，不许问我是怎么知道的！（新人：... ...）

而死掉，就是消失并再也找不回来的意思。（新人：抢答抢答！这个我懂，我翻到过！代玮：别打岔！）

总之，人类真的很矛盾：会好奇，又会恐惧；要进食，又要排泄；要玩耍，还要休息。不像我们魔女，从诞生时就是、且永远都是青年，知识与技能可以直接传承，还自带用以造物的魔女能量。 （新人：我的能量是什么呢？你的能量又是什么呢？代玮：从现在开始你不许说话。）

从此，人类张超就在魔女森林里一天天长大。 魔女教他吃饭、走路、说话，为他做衣服、鞋子、玩具，哄他睡觉，陪他玩耍，甚至在已经长成少年的张超发问：我长高了你为什么不长、我们是不是不一样、我从哪里来的时候，诚实地告知了真相：

他是魔女，张超是人类。而人类，来自魔女森林外的人类世界。

补充一点哈，张超遇到的魔女能力十分特殊——意，简单解释就是影响意识和思维的能力。

我给你举个例子。 六岁的张超说自己最喜欢弦月，因为弯弯的月牙像魔女笑起来时上扬的嘴角。欣喜的魔女一时激动没控制好能力，从此，不仅张超的世界里夜夜都是弦月，整个森林的魔女和魔法生物晚上一抬头，看到的都是一个弦月！ 包括我，包括我！

我靠真的绝了，只有一个瘦巴巴的月亮，连个点缀的星星都不加，蔡... ...猜猜都知道这个魔女有多懒！

咳咳，扯远了，回到正题。

得知真相的张超并没有展露出生气、愤怒、或是伤感这类负面的人类情绪，只是表示自己很疑惑，想学习。魔女问他想学什么，他说，不仅要学习人类，还要学习魔女。 魔女欣然同意，我怀疑他就没拒绝过张超。

学习人类这事儿相对简单，魔女只需调取自己的记忆传承，就可以教授其中与人类有关的“事实”，即人类历史。但学习魔女，就有些困难了。 那位魔女的传承中并没有多少关于“魔女”这一物种的知识。于是，他们来到了—— 铛铛铛铛！由我管理的魔女图书馆！（新人正双手捂嘴手动静音，代玮只好把一张烫金边的小纸条夹进他的魔法书里。）

悲剧，就是从这里开始的。

事实证明，人类这种生物不能学习。他们一学习就会思考，一思考就要出事儿。对他们来说，魔女这种的永恒体过于犯规，总之就是不能接受魔女永生这一既定事实。

时间快进到张超的20岁生日，蔡... ...猜猜都知道发生了什么。（新人：呜呜呜呜呃呃呃嗯嗯嗯！翻译：我怎么知道发生了什么！）

咳咳，听我说嘛～

早晨，魔女神采奕奕地冲到张超床边：“小超快起床，太阳要晒屁股啦！”

张超正色道：“我已经20岁了，不要再叫小超了。”

期待着一个更快乐的回答的魔女有些失落：“是哦，你已经不是那个捡回来不久还天天哭着要抱抱的小朋友了。”

一瞬间，张超整个人都动摇了。

眼前快乐笑着的魔女捡他、养他，也一句话说破他，说破他不长的生命中最不该细说的恐惧。

他想到自己会老会死，而魔女不老不死。他恐惧死后魔女终究会忘记自己。他当然可以强身健体，争取活长一些，再长一些，但再长的人类寿命都有尽头。

一段有尽头的记忆放进魔女没有尽头的生命里，就像一滴眼泪落进湖泊里。

张超崩溃了。

20岁的生日愿望，是张超第一个、也是最后一个告诉了魔女的生日愿望。

这里我就要补充一下了，其实张超说不说都没多大差别，魔女迟早会知道的，人家的能力就摆在那里，也不想想瞒不瞒得住。他以为以前生日许的愿望第二天就能实现是因为啥？运气好吗？

扯远了扯远了。回到正题。

虽然不老不死，但魔女听见人类那句声嘶力竭的“我想你死”的时候，心还是小小地揪了一下。

20岁生日的那个夜晚，张超拎着斧头进了魔女的房间，亲手把熟睡中魔女的头砍了下来，然后抱着血淋淋的头颅嚎啕大哭，哭到昏死在魔女床边。 结果第二天早晨一睁眼，他居然回到了自己房间的床上，身上没有一丝血迹，昨夜浓郁到令人呕吐的血腥味都闻不出分毫，干干净净，清清爽爽。一抬头，魔女推门进来，“小超起床了吗，太阳要晒屁股啦！”

“啊呀不对，你都20岁了，不该叫小超了，那叫超超怎么样？”

张超发了疯似地冲进魔女的房间，床上、墙上、天花板上、地毯上的血迹都已消失不见，仿佛昨晚的一切都不曾发生过。自己没有砍下魔女的头颅，魔女也没有挂着弦月般优雅的微笑，安静地在自己怀里捂热又变凉。

太过分了，太操蛋了，太犯规了。

从20岁生日的那天起，张超开始绞尽脑汁地想拉上魔女一起死。 只砍头不行，就砍头后把头埋掉，埋掉不行就沉尸，沉尸不行就烧掉，下毒、分尸、绞肉、把尸块喂给森林里的魔法生物、把尸块喂给其他魔女（新人：？？？）、强酸溶解、定向爆破，火箭上天，等等等等，花样翻新，创意十足，无所不用其极，某天连魔女的魔法书都给一把火烧了。 结果当然是全部失败。

一万四千六百余个晚上，张超做一模一样的梦。梦里他死了，魔女也死了。 一万四千六百余次的“死亡”并未动摇魔女分毫，依旧是那副快乐无忧的模样。 可张超感觉死亡离自己越来越近。

如果再找不到弄死魔女的办法，他深爱的魔女就会活在一个没有他的世界上。

恕我直言，这真是我活了这么久见过的最最最自恋的想法！对魔女来说，只要时间够久，伤会痊愈，恨会忘却，爱会淡去，没有他就会怎么样吗？还真不会怎么样！（新人：QAQ 代玮：不许出声！）

说回人类张超。

60岁生日的几天前他再一次杀死魔女。 守着破碎的尸体和一轮弦月，彻夜未眠。当清晨第一缕阳光出现在窗外，魔女从屋子的前门进来，哼着歌欢快地上了楼，推开房门，打了个响指，尸体、血迹、凶器什么的统统都消失啦！ 张超哭嚎着往墙上撞到头破血流，魔女上前拥他入怀，“超超别哭啦，开心点哦，马上就是60岁生日了，想好要许什么愿望了吗？”

魔女以为人类60岁的愿望还会是“我想你死”，但这一次，他失算了。

张超从20岁生日那天开始谋杀魔女，在60岁生日的前一天选择放弃，接受了魔女的余生终将没有自己的现实。

那天晚上，他躺在魔女身旁，睁着眼，等那一轮弦月升到最高，然后砍下了魔女的右手，带着右手急匆匆地出了门。（新人急不可耐地出了声：然后呢然后呢？）

然后？

张超用魔女的断手打开了通往人类世界的大门，回到了人类世界。学过人类知识的张超在人类世界顺利存活，决定独自老死，再也不和魔女见面，并殷切希望60岁后的自己能患上帕金森或老年痴呆，忘记什么魔女什么森林什么不老不死什么会说话的猫头鹰之类乱七八糟的东西。但得到“魔女的祝福”的他运气自然很好，不出意外的话到死那天都不会有什么失忆或痴呆的症状吧。 （新人：哎呀哎呀你说慢点！）

诶你说张超濒死时的跑马灯里会不会有魔女带着弦月般微笑的脸？ 清清楚楚、明明白白的那张脸，贯穿他人生的前60年的那张脸。 （新人：... ...）

好啦！故事终于讲完啦！

来来来，小朋友，从这个故事里，我们能学到什么呢？

-

代玮从翠花爪里接过煎饼，掰下一半给还未从故事里缓过来的新人魔女，“来来来，小朋友，从这个故事里，我们能学到什么呢？”

“不，不要，不要捡人类幼崽？”新人支支吾吾地答道。

“宾果！”代玮兴奋得单片眼镜都发起了光，“哇你真是我见过的悟性最好的新人。”

“千万记住了，不捡幼崽，天天快乐。”

代玮三两下吞掉刷了厚酱的大葱煎饼，拍了拍一旁依旧昏迷的龚子棋，冲吃着饼的新人说：“你看看，这位哥一时半会儿也醒不过来，不如今天你先自己去森林里找个地方建房子？” 他很快又补充道，“以后呢，有什么问题可以来找我，图书馆就在森林里最高的那棵树的树洞里，你随便上个树顶就能看到啦，很显眼的。”

“哦对了，你想好自己的名字了吗？” 新人用力点点头，咽下最后一口浓郁的大葱煎饼，“黄子弘凡！”

黄子弘凡：“我从前任魔女的名字里挑了个最短的，好记！”

代玮：“啊？最短四个字？合着我的名字是个笑话吗？”

“我不管，两个字比四个字短，以后就叫你黄子了。”代玮用翠花擦擦手，往森林里随便给黄子弘凡指了个方向，“不如就这个方向吧，建房子加油，建房子愉快。”

“加油！愉快！”刚诞生的魔女欣然接受了友善图书管理员的建议，抱着魔法书往魔女森林里走去。

身后还传来一句：“别忘了看我给你留的字条呀！” 黄子弘凡翻开魔法书，找到夹在书页里烫着金边的字条，小声念了出来， **“温馨提示：请各位魔女遵纪守法，好好学习，天天向上，不要整天在森林边缘溜达，溜达也不会让你更快乐，谢谢合作。”**

**“来自你友善的图书管理员，D。”**

-

黄子弘凡的身影消失在林间。躺在地上的龚子棋一下睁开了眼。 “代玮你胆子真大，这样编排张超，小心蔡程昱找你算账。”

“你又怎么知道是编排呢？”代玮取下单片眼镜，收走盖在龚子棋身上的黑麻袋，笑着说，“蔡程昱找我麻烦又怎样，他还能杀了我不成？”

“龚子棋，你看看你，”代玮故作痛心疾首状，“打架打不赢，装睡一级真。”

“还是哪天来图书馆好好学习一下吧！”

-

夜深了，一轮圆月挂在魔女森林上空。

不知是哪一位还保持着望月习惯的森林居民一抬头，立即发现自己眼中的月亮不再是弦月，空中甚至闪烁着几颗星星。这消息一传十，十传百，很快就传遍了整个森林。一时间所有魔女和魔法生物都在抬头望月。 但有两个例外。

代玮蜷在巨大的手扶椅里，专心地擦拭他的单片镜。

黄子弘凡还在森林里漫无目的地走着，他逛了整整一天都无法决定在什么地方建房子，直到眼前出现了一个人，或许，是一个魔女？

“你是？”黄子弘凡下意识地抱紧了魔法书。

“程昱，蔡程昱，”看新人如此紧张，蔡程昱挤出一个虚弱的微笑，“别担心，我也是魔女。”

蔡程昱友善的笑容并不能让黄子弘凡移开他那惊恐的视线。

“想必你就是那个新诞生的魔女吧。”蔡程昱自顾自地喃喃道，“真好呢。”

“你和他，是同一天生日。”

“对了，你来的路上有看见一个人类吗？和我们长得不大一样、脸上有皱纹的那种，他60岁的生日快过去了，你能帮我一起找找他吗？” 蔡程昱的右手处只留下一个血淋淋的截面，从手腕处齐整地断开，血一滴一滴落在草地上，积成一汪小小的湖泊。

黄子弘凡往湖面望去，惊觉，今日月圆。

-TBC-

**Author's Note:**

> 魔女生存守则：  
> 一、魔女不老不死  
> 二、魔女能力只在魔女森林内成立  
> 三、魔女不可影响人类世界进程，包括生死
> 
> -
> 
> 温馨提示：  
> “请各位魔女遵纪守法，好好学习，天天向上，不要整天在森林边缘溜达，溜达也不会让你快乐起来，谢谢合作。”——来自你友善的图书管理员D


End file.
